Totally Friday the 13th: the Preceding
by Elimination-Nation
Summary: This is the movie that began the whole series. I know it's a lot smaller than Total Dead Action but I typed the story over a year ago before I was really into typing.


- Totally Friday the 13th -  
Chris McClean"I welcome all 22 of you back to Total Drama Island for one last contest for laughs"Chris said "So Chris whats our challenge for tonight".Chris McClean"Just rest up tomorrow will be a big day"laughs at the boys "So guys has anyone here seen the Friday the thirteenth series".Duncan"I love those movies".DJ"No way dude I will not watch those".Duncan"But Jason is coming".DJ"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"DJ screamed running from the "I thought that would happen".Harold"Suprisingly enough I love the Jason movies to".Duncan"For a skater nerd youre not to bad".  
Chef"Welcome back campers wait five,ten,twenty theres only twenty-one of the campers wheres DJ".Ezekiel"We havent seen him all day I hope hes ok,eh".Heather"Please after you were talking about Voorhees he probaly ran into a tree or a bunk in the other cabins".Courtney"Oh well he just slowed us down"Courtney said "Uh princess he was our strongest player literally".Courtney"I dont care he was dead wait".Ezekiel"Youre no better seriously hold a grudge on your own teammate thats pathetic,eh".Courtney"But without me you never would have survived the wilderness challenge".Geoff"I thought Duncan was doing a fine job as leader".Courtney"I lead never follow".DJ"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"in a "Follow me".DJ"AGHHHHHH""Like I said Duncan you lead Ill follow".Duncan"Shows youre tough".Gwen"I think that psycho killer is still on the island".Trent"What makes you think that babe".Gwen"Uhh"chainsaw noise followed by DJs "I think shes right".  
Ezekiel"Oh my god".Bridgette"What is it"sees DJs dead body Bridgette"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".Chris McClean"We are so sued".  
Chef"The poor boy didnt deserve this".Geoff"That is harshing my mellow".Noah"AGHHHHHHHH"in a girly "Pathetic dude".Eva"Thats just"gasps.  
Izzy"An E-trooper shows no "Oh crap I cut my finger".Izzy"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT OWEN HE WAS TO YOUNG".Ezekiel"He just cut his finger".Courtney"Duncan protect me I dont want to die".  
"I don't want to either it's just like in horror movies, the killer always goes for the couple and the hot chicks, especially when they're in private quarters." Duncan said looking at Courtney.  
CONFESSIONALS DJ"Its a good thing I just blacked out"

"Trent why are we out here? You know theres a killer around." Gwen asked. "Well the stars reminded me of you so I wanted to star at them all night." Trent answered looking at the stars "Also they let me se their body."  
"You aren't getting lucky tonight Trent." Gwen said in an angry tone.

Chris McClean"I thought for sure we'd get sued"  
RETURNS ?"Death...death...death"in a creepy monotone "This is where it gets good".  
Katie and Saide"".Chris McClean"Well we have 19 left".Chef"What about our show".  
Chris McClean"Campers back to the cabins Im calling a lockdown".Trent"Wait all of us in one room whoever whacked Katie,Sadie and DJ would be expecting that".Duncan"But we'd be safer that way if he comes more will escape".Trent"Im real assured that this is coming from a prisoner".Duncan"Oh come on dude I know about prison but Im not a prisoner".Trent"We dont know why you went to juvie".Harold"Just do what Chris says".Everyone runs to the cabins to find Katie and Saide's bodies in the boys cabin".  
Ezekiel"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".Trent"Ok in to the girls cabin".Boys knock at girls cabin door Girls"Hold on were changing so no blood gets on our good clothes".Harold"Figures wait wheres Leshawna".Duncan"Dude stay here I may not like you but I dont want you dead".Courtney"See Duncan has a sweet side".  
Duncan"I think we should run away".Heather"Why".Ducan"I see a mask on the ground and it has blood on it".Bridgette"And I was standing on it ew".Harold"Look she got her period".Ezekiel and Geoff"Shut up".Harold"Sorry GOSH!".Heather"So what now freaks were lost,its starting to rain and Chris is hiding without giving us warning".Cody"Wait wasnt Chris behind us when we left the woods".Noah"Were dead now please someone help me I dont want to die"whispers"Leave Izzy".  
?"I...I...I...kill".  
Eva"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".Ezekiel"EVA!".  
Trent"Shes ok just a little shook up".Ezekiel"Just because she is a little mean doesnt mean you hate her guys".  
Trent"Shes crazy".Lindsay"Oo Tyler is that you".Cody"No thats his head RUN!".Lindsay"Still technically Tyler".Ezekiel"Lindsay run thats the killer".Lindsay"What".Beth"Just run away".Ezekiel"Thanks Beth you always help".Beth"I know"gasps and falls down "NOOO BETH".Trent:Run dude".?"Dont run Ill get you sooners or later".Leshawna"Were all dead".Duncan"Guys we need to make a plan".Geoff"It may be our last chance".Chef"Hurry up in here".Everyone runs into Chefs "Wait Gwen! Whered she go".Gwen"TRENT THE KILLER CAUGHT ME".?"I do great imitations".Stabs Trent with an army "My lucky knife".Gwen"Trent!".Ezekiel"Lets see DJ,Katie,Sadie,Chris and Trent yup were dead".Duncan"PRINCESS".Ezekiel"Add Courtney to that".Gwen"No Trent I loved him so much now hes gone".We find Chris in the McClean"Campers whered ya go please help me I dont want to die".Ezekiel"Good because this whole thing was a prank just like the ones you pulled on us last season".Chris McClean"Seriously dudes not funny". "We thought it was." Trent yelled stepping out from behind a screen, "Yea we got you good." DJ added. "death...death...death, Chris it was me!" the killer from the challenge said stepping out of the bushes. "You know I pay you, that's it no pay or dental, that tooth Gwen knocked out, it's on you.  
Narrator"Funny I come in at the end anyway we just watched the 22 campers of Wawanakwa pull a reverse trick on Chris but the real issue is is his hair still ok find out of Totally Friday the 13th 2 which I just found out I will not reprise my role in." the narrator said angrily 


End file.
